Adjustments
by hhgbh
Summary: With the invasion failing, and Zuko joining the team, the Avatar gang members each have their own feelings to address. Sometmes an impartial party is what's needed.
1. Katara and Haru

As the sun came rose, its' warming light traveled along the ground like a slow moving wave. In its' path stood a deep wide crevice in the earth. The light seemed to fall into its' misty recesses, only to rise up once more on the other side. As it did this, it lit up the features of the once grand Western Air Temple. Even though a century of abandon had worn away at its' structures, the gentle majesty of the sanctuary was not lost on those who now resided in its' walls.

Where countless generations of female air nomads had once called this place home; now it served as a refuge to a small group of freedom fighters. This group consisted of eight humans, a sky bison and a lemur named Momo.

The said lemur was currently perched on the shoulder of the young earthbender Haru as he followed Katara to the edge of the temple grounds. He was carrying a long pole with two buckets hanging off either end, while his waterbending friend was holding a clay pot.

They both placed the empty containers on the ground and Katara stepped to the cliffside. Just below them lay the swirling white mists that filled the crevice. Falling back into a stance, Katara began to move her arms in small spinning motions. As if pulled by some invisible force, the mist started spiraling up the cliffside. The vaporous trail straightened out as it reached Katara, who altered her motions, now moving her hands in sideways sweeps. She guided the mist until it was settling over the buckets and pot. Now she raised her hands in the air and gently brought them down. The mist condensed into small spheres and then, first a few drops, next a steady rain fell into the containers filling them with water.

Katara began to repeat the process, bringing up more mist, while Haru watched her. Momo glided down from his shoulder and started to chase a bug along the ground. A flash at the corner of his eye caused him to turn his head. On a higher level of the temple, he could see Aang and Zuko practicing their firebending. Moving and stepping in perfect synchronization with each other, the avatar and the former fire prince went through the 'Dancing Dragon' form. It came to an end with bursts of flame shooting from their outstretched fists.

"Aang's firebending is really coming along well." Haru remarked. "Zuko's doing a good job."

"Hmm." Haru looked to see Katara standing beside him, watching the pair. Her face was impassive, but he could see a certain hardness in her eyes.

"You still don't trust him, do you?"

Katara turned to face him. She didn't have to ask who he meant.

"I just don't want him to think that he can show up after everything he's done, and just expect me to act like it never happened."

She went back to the cliff edge and started up her bending motions again.

"Katara," Haru said gently. "You know I'm no lover of the Fire Nation; especially of its' royal family. But, for Zuko, coming here must've taken a lot of guts."

He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't you think maybe he deserves a second chance?"

Katara glanced at him over her shoulder.

"I used to." She said quietly.

Seeing the perplexed look on Haru's face, Katara let her arms drop and turned to face him fully.

"The last time I saw Zuko was the day the Fire Nation took over Ba Sing Se. I thought then that he really had changed. I was even ready to try and heal his scar using this water I'd gotten from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole." Her voice began to rise as anger showed up on her face. "I gave him a second chance and because of it… Aang died."

Haru's eyes widened but before he could voice a question, Katara continued,

"It was only for a short time but, yes, he was gone. I only managed to bring him back thanks to the oasis water. The water that I had almost used on Zuko."

Katara crossed her arms over her waist and stared at the ground. Haru didn't really know what to say. He had known that Katara and the others had a somewhat sordid history with Zuko, but he hadn't heard the whole story. Katara looked up at him again. This time, there was no mistaking the sadness in her eyes.

"I want to believe Zuko's changed this time. I want to think that he's only here to help. But if I'm wrong, and this does all turn out to be a trick…" She looked up at the ledge where Aang and Zuko were taking a break and talking. Neither of them could make out what Aang was saying, but his cheerful tone carried on the wind.

"I can't bring him back a second time."

Katara blinked back the moisture that was starting to form in her eyes. She offered Haru a small smile.

"You think I'm acting crazy, don't you?"

Haru smiled warmly at Katara.

"No, I don't think that at all. I think you're a loyal friend, and I think Aang's very lucky to have someone like you looking out for him." He motioned with his head towards the pair on the higher ledge. "I don't really know Zuko, so I can only take him at face value; but I do know you, Katara. I know how dedicated you are to helping others. I know that, if it wasn't for you, my father would still be imprisoned on that Fire Nation ship."

"As opposed to where he's imprisoned now?" Said Katara.

Haru paused, and then let out a small chuckle, which Katara joined in with. He stepped closer and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to know, that if it ever comes down to a choice, I'm in your corner."

There was a purr coming from near Katara's ankle. They both looked down to see Momo looking up at her. He clambered up onto her shoulder and rubbed his head against her cheek.

"It looks like Momo is to." Haru said with a grin.

Katara smiled and scratched Momo behind one of his large ears.

"Thank you."

Haru bent down and hefted the wooden pole onto his shoulders. It was now sporting two buckets full of clean water.

"Having said that," He remarked. "I hope you don't mind if I still give Zuko the benefit of the doubt."

"Be my guest." Katara replied as she picked up her pot. "But, if he should happen to ask, I'm still watching him."

"I never want to get on your bad side." Haru said in a mock scared tone as the two friends returned to the inner rooms of the temple.


	2. Zuko and Sokka

Zuko sat on a large smooth stone that may have once been a statue base. He and Aang had finished their firebending lesson for now, and the young monk had taken off on his glider; most likely to have some fun with his friends. Zuko had opted to stay where he was. One reason being that; while he was glad to see that Aang's enthusiasm for firebending was growing; if he had to listen to one more cheery anecdote about the boy's old Fire Nation buddy Kuzon, or ideas for a new game called 'Hotfoot', he'd set his own hair on fire!

Another reason, and the more pressing of the two, was that he still did not feel entirely comfortable around the avatar's friends. Or rather, he knew that they still weren't comfortable around him.

Katara had made it clear from the beginning that she didn't trust him and, after the little talk they'd had, Zuko thought it best to stay out of her way.

Toph seemed to be obliging enough, but Zuko suspected that she was more concerned with his duties as Aang's teacher, rather than becoming pals.

Their friends from the Earth Kingdom; Haru, Teo and The Duke; hadn't really expressed an opinion on Zuko one way or another. They sat with him at meal times and listened when he had something to say, but it felt similar to the way people had treated him back home. Not as Zuko, but as the prince of the Fire Nation.

So far, the one who had been most accepting of him was Aang. The tattooed nomad had shaken off the doubt that he had initially shown in allowing Zuko to join their group, and now spoke to him freely. Zuko had been surprised by this, to say the least. Had he been in Aang's position; he wasn't sure if he would've been so trusting. Maybe it was just young naiveté, or maybe it was part of this whole 'avatar' deal? Maybe he and the kid had some kind of mystic connection. They were related in a way, what with Aang being the reincarnation of Zuko's great grandfather Roku.

There was still one member of their little gang that Zuko couldn't quite figure out. Just as he was thinking this, a voice called out from behind him, almost making him fall off his stone.

"Hey there, Smokey!"

Zuko straightened himself up and turned to face the blue-clad boy behind him. Sokka was wearing his usual lop-sided grin and held up a hand in greeting.

"Smokey?" Zuko looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a new nickname I'm trying out for you." Sokka walked around so that he was stood in front of Zuko. "I'm also considering 'Burn Boy' and 'Hotpants'."

Zuko just stared at the Water Tribe warrior. He could not believe that this oaf was the 'brains' of the avatar's team. Hadn't Uncle once said something about eccentricity being a sign of genius? If that was true, than this guy's intelligence could rival Azula's.

"What is the deal with you?" He found himself saying out loud without meaning to.

Sokka looked surprised at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't figure you out." Zuko made motions with his hands as he spoke; a sure sign that his temper was starting to rise. "I know how all your friends feel about me. Most of them are still not convinced I'm on your side, and your sister downright hates me."

Sokka gave a dismissive shrug.

"Oh, Katara's just sore about all the times you attacked our friends, tried to kidnap Aang and generally made our lives miserable." He sat down next to Zuko. "You know how girls hold these silly grudges."

Zuko pointed a finger at Sokka.

"That there; that's what confuses me. You talk to me, and I appreciate that, but it's usually just jokes and sarcastic comments, like referring to my lessons with Aang as 'jerkbending'."

Sokka smiled fondly at the memory.

"Yeah, that was a good one. But I still don't get what you find so confusing about me."

"I just want to know where I stand with you." Zuko said sincerely. "Do you like me, or not? Do you _trust_ me, or not?"

Sokka didn't answer right away. He looked off into the distance and absently stroked his chin. He suddenly found himself missing his fake beard. He'd looked really good with it. He wondered how long it would be before he could grow a real one. Zuko's impatient foot-tapping brought his attention back to the present.

"Y'know, when I first met Aang; I didn't trust him at all. I kept thinking, 'Some bald kid, with an arrow on his head, comes bursting out of an iceberg; that's just not normal.'"

Zuko thought that was a fair comment.

"But as we spent time together, I got to see all of his good qualities and now I can't imagine life without the little guy."

"What does this have to do with me?" Asked Zuko.

"Well, I've known you just as long as Aang." Sokka replied. "And, let's face it, you haven't exactly shown me your best qualities in that time."

Zuko crossed his arms and gave a little snort.

"Like that." This time it was Sokka pointing at Zuko. "You got this whole 'I'm better than you' attitude. But, seeing as you're a prince, I guess that's to be expected."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. He was starting to regret ever speaking to this buffoon.

"Another thing," Sokka wasn't done yet. "You have one heck of a short fuse. However that does make it fun to mess with you, 'cause you react to every little thing."

"I do not." Zuko replied defensively.

Sokka answered by picking up a twig and giving Zuko a sharp poke in the side.

"Cut that out!" Zuko slapped the offending item away.

"Hee hee." Sokka giggled like a little kid. He then went back to being serious.

"What I'm saying is; I take my time getting to know someone before I make up my mind about them." He waved a finger between himself and Zuko. "Right now; you and me; we're not friends."

Zuko gave a half-shrug. At least he had an answer.

"But I think, in time, we could be."

He looked up at blue-eyed boy. Sokka treated him to a crooked grin. The corners of Zuko's mouth turned up slightly in response.

"That'll do for me." He said.

The two teens sat in silence for a while, then Zuko felt a prod in his side.

"Stop that."

"Hee hee."


	3. Toph and The Duke

The morning sky was a dazzling blue. A few stray clouds drifted along its' expanse, only adding to the serene picture.

Of course, all this natural beauty was completely lost on Toph. The blind girl was lying on her back, with her hands behind her head, admiring the ancient architecture. From what she could feel through the old rock, this area of the temple must've been some kind of nursery. Below her lay a set of rooms filled with child-sized beds. She figured it was where all the really young air nomads had stayed.

Toph remembered Aang telling her once that the young air nomads were encouraged, by their elders, to find their own feet. The Air Temples served as homes and sanctuaries but, once they'd learned to use their gliders and ride a sky bison, they were pretty much free to come and go as they wanted. Aang himself had made several trips, exploring and visiting friends around the world, although always with his guardian Gyatso.

Toph let out a small sigh. Boy, those airbenders had sure had it sweet.

She suddenly became aware of somebody behind her. They were approaching slowly, on the tips of their toes. A small smirk appeared on her face, and she waited for her visitor to get up close before speaking,

"If you're planning to scare me, you'll have to do better than that."

The Duke gave a yelp and fell back onto his rear. He picked himself up and dusted his clothes off.

"I really thought I was going to get you that time." He said.

"Sorry kid, but unless you can fly through the air, you'll never be able to take me by surprise." Toph sat up and faced the direction The Duke's voice had come from. "What's up? Still miss your friend Pipsqueak?"

The Duke looked up at this. He was about to say that he was fine, but then he remembered that Toph was a human lie detector.

"Yeah, I miss him. It feels weird being all on my own."

"Oh, so we're not good enough?" Toph replied in mock insult.

"No, it's not that!" The Duke answered quickly. "You guys are great. It's just… I don't remember anything about my real family. I'd been alone since I was very little. Then I found Jet and the freedom fighters, and they took me in."

He looked down at the floor and started playing with some loose pebbles.

"I know now that Jet made some bad decisions, but he took good care of us. Made us all feel like a part of the team. We lived together, ate together, and fought the Fire Nation together. I figured that was what it was like having a family." He let out a sigh. "But after what happened at the dam, Jet wasn't the same. Eventually, he left and most of our fighters went too."

"You didn't want to go with them?" Toph asked.

"I didn't want to leave my home. The forest was the first place I felt really safe." The Duke took off his helmet and sat it on his lap. "I guess I was just scared. I told Pipsqueak, and he said he'd stay with me, so I wouldn't be by myself."

Toph smiled.

"That was nice of him. It must've been like having a big brother."

"Yeah. A really big brother." The Duke raised his arms, indicating the size of his absent friend. He and Toph shared a giggle. He then asked,

"Do you have any brothers or sisters back home?"

"Me? Nah. Though I sometimes wished I did. Would've given me someone to play with." Toph leaned back on her elbows. "'Cept my parents probably wouldn't have allowed it. '_Don't be too rough with your sister. You know how fragile she is._'"

"Your parents used to worry about you?" The Duke asked.

"_All_ the time." Toph answered, throwing her head back. "They'd always want to know where I was, if I was hungry, or sick; and they'd always insist on tucking me into bed at night."

"That must've been nice." The Duke said.

"Nice? It used to drive me -" Toph stopped, as she realized what the young orphan meant. She softened her tone. "Yeah, a part of it was kinda nice. But it would've been nicer if my parents would let me do things for myself sometimes. I know they only worried because they loved me; but, just because I'm blind, they treated me like this tiny helpless little girl, who couldn't look after herself."

"I don't think you're helpless." The Duke offered. "You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. Even Pipsqueak said he wouldn't want to have to fight you."

Toph beamed proudly. The smile dropped when The Duke added,

"You are pretty small though."

"Well, you're smaller." She pointed a finger at the boy.

"Doesn't mean I'm helpless." He crossed his arms contentedly. "I've taken on Fire Nation soldiers."

"Yes you have." Toph grinned as she thought back to their battle against a Fire Navy ship, where she and The Duke had acted as a catapult. "And look at Twinkletoes. I may be blind, but even I can tell he's a toothpick. And he's caused more trouble for the Fire Nation than anyone else."

The Duke placed his helmet back on his head.

"Maybe we should form a club. The 'Small but Strong Club'."

"Sounds like the name of a weapon." Toph remarked. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Alright then. The next time we go up against those Fire Nation goons, we'll remind them that we're not to be taken lightly."

She held her fist out towards The Duke.

"And we'll make both our families proud."

The Duke looked at her offered fist, and then smiled and hit it with his own.

"Yeah."

Toph turned around and began walking back to the living quarters of the temple.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I hope Katara's cooked up something nice for breakfast."

The Duke made to follow, but then got an idea. He waited for Toph to gat a little way ahead of him, and then began to quickly tip-toe after her. With a mischievous grin he held his arms up, ready to jump on her back. But, just as he was about to leap, a piece of rock jutted up from the ground and tripped him up. He landed on his front with his helmet falling down over his eyes.

Toph continued walking with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Not unless you can fly, kid."


	4. Aang and Teo

Flying was, by no means, a new sensation to Aang. He'd been soaring through the air almost since he could walk. However, the thrill had never faded. Knowing that there was nothing between him and what could be miles of open sky still made his heart race. It was that mixed feeling of excitement, freedom and just a little bit of danger that made Aang glad he'd been born an airbender.

He let out a joyful cry as he let his glider drop into a dive, and then brought it up into a wide arc. He circled through the air a few times, before finally coming to rest on the temple's landing platform.

The large sky bison Appa was lying not far from where Aang landed. The young nomad closed up his glider and ran towards his companion. He leapt onto Appa's head and stroked the fur along his 'arrow'.

"Come on, Appa. How about we race around the temple? I'll give you a head start."

Appa's reply was to let out a rumbling yawn and turn onto his side. Aang had to grab hold of one of his horns, to keep from falling off.

"You're getting really lazy." He reprimanded the bison. Appa just closed his eyes and let out a sleepy grunt.

"Hey Aang, I might take you up on that race."

Aang looked up to see Teo wheeling his way over to them. He had some staves laid across his lap.

"Yesterday I was thinking; if airbenders lived here, then they must've had a place to keep their gliders, just like in the Northern Air Temple." He picked up one of the staves and held it out to Aang. "I went exploring, and look what I found."

Aang expertly twirled the staff and two sets of orange 'wings' sprang out of the wooden rod.

"They still work, even after all this time. You airbenders sure were great craftsmen." Teo looked at the tool admirably. "I just have to construct a glider that can carry both me and my chair. Of course, it's going to be harder without my dad's equipment. If I'd known I was going to be staying at another Air Temple, I'd have brought my glider from home."

Aang closed up the glider again and handed it back to Teo.

"How is everyone at the Northern Air Temple?" He asked.

"They're all fine. A lot of them wanted to come with us, but Dad said they should stay and watch over the temple, in case the Fire Nation attacked again." Teo looked to the north, as if he'd be able to see his home. "Also, I think Dad still felt guilty about all those weapons he built for the Fire Nation. I think he felt he had to put things right; that he had to do it personally."

Aang nodded in understanding.

"He wanted to regain his honor."

He sat down at the edge of the platform, letting his legs hang freely over the edge.

"Not long now." He said quietly. "By the end of summer, this'll all be over."

Teo wheeled himself closer to Aang.

"Are you nervous?" About facing the Fire Lord, I mean."

"I was." Aang replied with a nod. He then gave a chuckle. "You should've seen me in the few days before the invasion. I was so stressed, I couldn't sleep. And when I did sleep, I'd dream that I showed up to fight the Fire Lord without any pants!"

Teo let out a loud laugh.

"Oh boy! That's worse than dreaming that you've got a test and didn't study."

"I had that one too." Aang replied with a grin. He then returned his gaze to the horizon and let out a sigh. "But when I arrived in the Fire Lord's chamber, and he wasn't there; I was so angry. I knew that I was ready to fight him, and I didn't even get to lay eyes on him."

"Well, next time it'll be different." Said Teo. "Before, he was expecting you. When we go back to the Fire Nation, we'll make sure to take him by surprise."

"That won't be easy." Said Aang. "He's bound to know that I need to defeat him before Sozin's Comet arrives. Until then, he's going to be on his guard."

Teo looked dejected, but only for a second.

"Well, then that's where having Zuko on our side will come in handy." He said brightly. "He's bound to know some secret passage, or something, that can get you close to the Fire Lord."

Aang smiled at the bushy-haired boy.

"You always look on the bright side of things don't you?"

Teo gave a small shrug.

"It's the simple law of karma. Every time something bad happens, something good comes out of it. Like when that flood destroyed my home town. Afterwards, we found the Northern Air Temple and that gave us a new home." He then tapped his lame legs. "Even these turned out to be a blessing in disguise. I may not be able to walk but, thanks to my Dad and the ancient airbenders, I can fly. And I wouldn't give that up for anything."

Aang grinned and tapped his staff on the ground.

"Yeah; me neither." He laid his staff across his lap and looked down into the swirling mists that filled the wide crevice below them.

"Y'know, after I was freed from that iceberg and learned about what'd happened to the air nomads, I couldn't stop blaming myself. I kept thinking that, if I'd only been there, I could've saved them."

"You don't know that for certain." Teo offered.

Aang gave a nod.

"Katara said that too. She said that she believed that I was meant to be frozen in that iceberg. I figured that she was just trying to cheer me up but, the more I thought about it, the more I think she might've been right."

He laid a hand on the stone ground next to him. It looked to Teo like an act of affection toward one of the homes of his people.

"Avatar Roku told me that the comet made the firebenders as powerful as a fully realized avatar. I was nowhere near that strong when I was frozen. I hadn't even begun to learn about water, earth or fire. If I had been there…" He let out a sad sigh. "I probably wouldn't have made a difference."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, before Teo spoke up.

"I read in some history books that Fire Lord Sozin focused a lot of his army's resources on finding the avatar, because he was sure that you'd survived the attack on the Air Temples. Because of that, the other nations got the chance to rally their forces and mount a defense." He reached over and put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "What happened to the air nomads was terrible. But it's because of you surviving, that the Fire Nation hasn't won the war yet."

Aang stood up, holding his staff by his side.

"And they're not going to." He said firmly. "I'm going to see to it that my people's sacrifice wasn't in vain."

Aang turned to face Teo and, for a moment, Teo thought he saw a much older man standing in his place. His amber eyes seemed to burn with an unbreakable resolve.

"You said you wanted to take me up on that race, Teo?"

He blinked and there was Aang again. His usual carefree smile had returned to his face. Teo grinned and laid the staves, he'd been holding, down on the floor.

"Yeah. I bet I can get to the dining chamber on my chair, before you can make it there with your glider."

Aang opened up his glider and took hold of its' handles.

"Okay, I'm game. But are you sure; after what happened last time?"

"Don't worry, Aang. I've learnt my lesson. I've gotta turn _with _the spin; not against it."

After a count of three, the two boys took off laughing. Left behind were some air nomad staves and one sleeping sky bison.


	5. Together

Haru lifted the top off of the cooking pot and took a whiff of the contents.

"Mmm, smells like the congee is ready." He said.

Katara was unwrapping the bowls and spoons. She turned to face Haru.

"Quick, put the lid back on. If Sokka smells food, he'll – Whoa!"

She turned back around to see Sokka standing in front of her, holding a bowl out expectantly.

"Food, please."

She looked at her brother, gave a small sigh and pointed over her shoulder.

"Pot's over there. Just leave enough for everyone else."

Sokka dashed gleefully over to the cooking pot and started scooping spoonfuls of the rice porridge into his bowl.

Katara looked around, and could see everyone else arriving for breakfast. Zuko came in via the front. She made a point of not looking at him as he picked up a bowl and went to fetch his share. Toph strolled down the inside stairway, closely followed by The Duke. Now, where was…?

"Yahoooo!"

"Yeeehah!"

Twin cries of elation sounded out a mere second before Aang and Teo both came into sight. Aang was coming in for a landing with his glider, while Teo came skidding down a ramp on his wheelchair. As they entered the dining chamber, they both called out,

"Winner!"

Everyone ducked as Aang overshot his landing, and almost went face first into a wall. A hastily unleashed water whip, courtesy of Katara, looped around the back of his glider and pulled him back down to earth, causing him to land on his rear.

Meanwhile, Teo's brakes seemed to be malfunctioning again. He sped past the group and would've gone off the edge of the temple had Toph not caused a stony ramp to spring up from the ground. His front wheels went up the slope and caused his chair to fall back, leaving him on his back with his legs in the air. Sokka and Haru hurried to help him up amid assurances of "I'm okay. I'm okay."

'These guys sure know how to keep each other on their toes.' Zuko thought to himself.

"What's for breakfast?" Aang asked, dashing over to the cooking pot.

"Congee with mushrooms." Katara answered. "Go ahead. Eat up."

She handed Aang his bowl before taking some for herself.

The group sat and ate in silence for a while. It was Sokka who first spoke up.

"So Aang, how much longer do you think you'll need before you've got firebending down?"

"A few more days, at least." Aang replied between mouthfuls. "Zuko wants to show me some more firebending forms."

"Don't you mean more dance steps?" Toph said with a grin.

'They couldn't have named it the 'Dueling Dragon'.' Zuko dug at his food moodily.

"That brings up something I've been wanting to say." Haru put his bowl down. "Once Aang's finished learning firebending; what then?"

"We'll have to find some way back into the Fire Nation." Said Katara. "But that'll be difficult, now that the Fire Lord knows Aang's still alive."

"Y'know, me and Teo were just talking about that." Said Aang.

"Yeah, and I said we should ask Zuko." Teo motioned to the prince, who stopped with his spoon halfway to his mouth. He looked around to see everyone watching him expectantly. He put his bowl down and cleared his throat.

"Well, um…" Oh great. Here he was, being actively included in his new comrades' plans; and he didn't have anything helpful to say.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something to get us over the border." Aang said, coming to Zuko's rescue. "I'm more concerned with getting inside the Fire Lord's palace. Zuko, are there any secret entrances you know about?"

"Of course. The palace grounds are full of them." Everyone seemed to perk up at this news. "Unfortunately, Azula knows about every one of them. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew a few secrets I didn't."

The gang's enthusiasm died down at this. During the conversation, Momo had been munching on a small pile of mushrooms. Due to his speedy eating habits, he'd already devoured his share of breakfast. However, his appetite told him that the meal wasn't over yet, and he looked around for more food. His eyes landed on Zuko's unguarded bowl.

"Man, it seems like every time we gain some ground against the Fire Nation, Azula comes along and knocks us back." Sokka made circling motions on the ground with his finger. "Just like in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko cringed slightly, remembering the part he'd played that day. Did the oaf have to go and bring that up?

He reached over and picked up his bowl. Momo had just been about to dip his paw in, when Zuko took it back. The lemur watched him resume eating with a feeling similar to indignation. He'd decided he wanted Zuko's food, and he was going to get it.

"Is Azula really that bad?" The Duke asked.

"Yeah. I've fought her a couple of times, and she seems to get better each time." Aang said. He then grinned, and said jokingly, "Y'know, compared to Azula, I'll bet fighting Fire Lord Ozai will be a piece of cake."

"Actually, in terms of firebending skill, my father is far more advanced than Azula." Zuko remarked off-handedly.

The grin dropped from Aang's face.

"Oh." He said quietly. He thought back to when he had fought Azula in the underground bunker. Even with Sokka and Toph's help, he'd barely been able to touch her. And Fire Lord Ozai was even stronger?!

Katara saw the dejected look on Aang's face and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry about it Aang." She said gently. "Even if he is more skilled than you in firebending; you've got all four elements on your side. That's what'll give you the edge."

She gave Aang's shoulder a squeeze, and then gave Zuko a glare that seemed to say, 'Are you _trying_ to bring him down?'

Zuko tried hard not to flinch. Maybe he should just not talk from now on. He shifted his position so that he was facing away from Aang.

Once again, Momo had been about to snatch some mushrooms from Zuko's bowl, when the boy moved. Now he was losing his temper. He scampered around to the front of Zuko and crouched, getting ready to pounce. Zuko had no idea what the lemur was doing.

"What do you want?"

In response, Momo leapt onto Zuko's lap. Doing so, he knocked the bowl of congee up out of the prince's hands, where it landed with a splat on his head. Everyone stared at Zuko as he lifted the bowl up, revealing his hair and face to be covered in the porridge. To complete the picture, Momo clambered onto his shoulder and started licking the side of his head.

There was total silence for a moment, and then a snickering could be heard. Everyone's attention was now on Aang. His snickering quickly turned into all-out laughter. He held his stomach as he threw his head back, shaking with mirth.

Zuko stared at Aang with narrowed eyes.

"So you think this is funny, Avatar?" He said in a dangerously low voice.

Scooping a handful of congee out of his hair, Zuko smirked evilly and flung it at Aang. It hit the young monk right on the arrowhead on his forehead. Now Zuko was laughing.

"Now _that's_ funny!"

Aang grinned and dug some congee out of his bowl. He let fly at Zuko, but the prince moved his head to the side and let the goop hit Sokka.

"Hey! What did I do?!"

Toph jumped to her feet and cried out,

"Food Fight!"

She then threw some of her own breakfast and hit Katara. The waterbender looked shocked, but only for a second. Smiling malevolently, she returned fire on Toph. The blind girl ducked, and Sokka was hit yet again.

"Hey! Alright, that does it." He picked up his bowl and whipped it around, spraying everyone with congee. They all screamed and shielded themselves with their arms, and then the battle began in full force.

Shrieks and laughter echoed throughout the Western Air Temple. Even after a century of abandon, the majestic structure still provided a home and sanctuary to those that needed it. Be they air nomads or a small group of friends consisting of eight humans, a sky bison and a lemur named Momo.

END


End file.
